Cat's Caught the Flu
by Fiercely Awkward
Summary: In which Cat can't seem to keep still during family dinner and Alex and Maggie are concerned for her health and Kara just looks way too smug. (aka: Cat vs Kara remote vibrator)


Sitting at the dinner table at Cat and Kara's penthouse, Alex observed the fidgeting blonde across from her with a worried frown, "You feeling alright, Cat?"

Repositioning in her seat yet again, Cat offered Alex a small smile, her voice somewhat strained, "oh, I'm fine," A quick intake of breath, "thank you, Alex."

Eyeing her sceptically Alex took in the bright spots of pink flushing the usually pale woman's cheekbones and the slight sheen on her forehead with a doctor's eye. "Are you sure? I've noticed that you seem to be coming down with a fever or something since we got here. I hope you haven't caught Carters flu."

The others had picked up on their conversation now, making various sounds of agreement. Maggie piped up from beside her girlfriend, "I know Kara was worried about you earlier in the kitchen. Even I thought you looked about ready to faint. So, seriously if you need to go lie down or something we don't mind."

Cat swallowed hard as she took in the sympathetic looks around the table with a jerky nod, "No, no, I'll be quite alrig..." she suddenly dropped her fork with a clatter and stood abruptly, "actually, I might just go get some f-fresh air."

Watching her wife walk out to the balcony on somewhat shaky legs, Kara tried to suppress her grin. It was only a well-aimed piece of garlic bread that brought her attention back to her glowering sister and her unimpressed girlfriend. "Your wife is obviously feeling like shit Kara. Shouldn't you go check on her?"

Training her face into what she hoped was a concerned expression Kara glanced out to where her wife had exited, "no, you're right. She didn't look well did she. I thought she was feeling better after I talked to her in the kitchen. I'll go check if she's ok."

Watching the tall blonde exit onto the balcony quietly, Maggie murmured to her girlfriend, "something's definitely up."

Closing the sliding door softly behind her so as not to alert the older blonde to her presence just yet, Kara reached a hand into her pocket, tapping a small button. The affect was immediate: Cat jerked forward with a small cry and a strangled gasp, knuckles turning white where she gripped onto the railing of the balcony, "K-Kara ... no – no more."

Coming up behind her trembling wife and wrapping strong arms around her slim waist, Kara only chuckled lightly, sucking a jewelled earlobe into her mouth before breathing into her wife's ear "You really want me to stop? But you're so close, I can tell." Pressing another button, Cat writhed back against the solid form of her wife behind her, whining at the feeling of the relentless vibrations within her. Unable to form a sentence, she grasped at the strong hand that held her waist tight, pleading brokenly for some relief from the torture Kara had been working her up with all afternoon, never letting her reach that final peak. She was so close she could scream, but knew that her extended family were 10 metres away, separated only by glass.

Just as she could feel that wonderful end approach, everything stopped. Kara had taken a step back, still fingering the small remote in her hand, a salacious grin plastered across her face. Cat whirled around so fast she could have put Kara to shame. Voice thick and hoarse she pleaded, "Kara no, no, no – so close. Please!"  
Cat didn't care if how she looked or sounded anymore, she was not above begging at this point. Her knees no longer had the capacity to support her weight and she sagged into the woman in front of her as she was guided into a chair. Foreheads pressed against each other, Kara weaved her fingers into the silky hair of her wife before pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. "You've been very good, Cat. I think you deserve a reward for that … but you're going to have to be very quiet ok?" Cat could only nod before claiming the soft lips in front of her again to muffle her sounds as Kara pressed a few buttons again. It didn't take long before the older woman began shaking, tearing away from the kiss with a stuttered gasp before burying her face into a solid shoulder to mute her strangled cry. Shuddered as Kara pressed the off button and gently stroked up and down her wife's back in a soothing motion, letting her get her bearings back,

Finally regaining her motor control, Cat leaned back to look into the sparkling blue eyes of her love, "Don't look so smug Supergirl. It's my turn next and I fully intend to test out those lovely handcuffs we purchased."


End file.
